On the Moon
by DaadyGal26
Summary: Seiren attacks Usagi at a festival the day before the flight with the Three Lights was supposed to happen. During the attack Usagi, Ami, Minako, and the Three Lights get transported to the Moon. Can they survive and will secrets stay secret?


Disclaimer: I in no way own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did!

I changed a few things and hope you still like it.

* * *

*Usagi's POV*

Today was supposed to have been a fun day. Everyone was going to go to the festival together and have a bunch of fun, forgetting for a little bit the stress of keeping the world safe.

It didn't end up that way though because like everything else, something had to get in the way.

Both Makoto and Rei's grandpa had caught the flu, so Makoto wasn't able to come and Rei had to take care of the Shrine and her grandfather.

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru were also supposed to have come but Michiru was asked on the spot to be the opening act for Lacrimosa at a concert and the others decided to go with her to support her.

That's how it had ended up just being Ami, Minako, and I going to the festival.

We had tried to call Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki and ask them to go with us but they were busy and didn't answer, so we had no idea if they would be there.

In hindsight, we should have known they would be at the festival for a concert but we were at the time more worried about what we were going to wear and what we should do if there was an attack while we were there.

* * *

For a few hours we had had fun going to all the booths, eating the festival food, and taking pictures together wearing kimonos and yukatas.

It had been a lot of fun, even with my exhaustion from last night, and we had thoroughly enjoyed it because the others hadn't been there, which I know sounds harsh.

Ami, Minako, and I could only really be ourselves around each other and Haruka because everyone else didn't fully remember all that we had been through in the Silver Millenium and it put a strain on our friendship.

Ami had ended up making a mask early in her childhood because she didn't want her mother to notice how upset she was with her never being around.

Minako had to make one because she needed to seem as though what her mother said about her and her father didn't affect her.

I accidentally made my mask after a while because I didn't want to bother my parents with the nightmares I had every night.

They would always leave me too exhausted to really do well in school and I've tried everything I could to get rid of them or do better in school but it always failed.

It only seemed to get worse after I became a scout. Now I not only had the nightmares to deal with, I was also going out every night to make sure none of the enemy's monsters were still around.

My happy go lucky attitude made it easier to hide the fact that I never got a good amount of quality sleep and that my inability to do well in school ended up bothering me as much as it has.

Haruka could understand us because we had somewhat done the same during the Silver Millennium, though it was to a lesser degree and was done for a few different reasons.

She was the only person that could see through our masks both then and now. Ami was my best friend while Minako and Haruka were my cousins during the Silver Millennium.

* * *

During the Silver Millenium, Endymion had been my protector and lover in place of my true mate.

Every planet's people in our solar system except for Earth's had what we called, a true mate. There are times when true mates are not born within the same time period.

When that occurs, they must find a protector, whom they will love and be loved by as well as protected by.

The reason for my exhaustion last night was that I met Helios in Elysian last night to be informed that Mamoru was dead, had been since a few hours after he got on the plane to America.

He had been captured by Galaxia and she had tried to steal his star seed.

Just as every other ruler, Mamoru knew that if they got his star seed, the earth would crumble and the seas would dry up.

He would not allow his planet to be destroyed along with the people he cared for, so he sent part of the golden crystal and its power to me and the rest to the earth where it would remain until I found my true mate.

I can only hope that I can find my mate in time to save everyone else I care for.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted when Ami and Minako asked whether there was anything else I wanted to do before we left.

We had just decided that it was time to leave the festival when we heard a bunch of people start to scream. We had all exchanged a look before we had started sprinting to where the screams were coming from.

At the time we had thought that it was a Phage or something like that.

When we had arrived at the area where the screaming originated we were surprised to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

They were being mobbed by their fans and were trying to find an exit from the crowd around them.

Still running on adrenaline we were able to slip through the fans, grab them, and get them out of the crowd and a ways away from their fans.

When we let them go they started to look around frantically, trying to make sure that none of their fans had followed.

Ami, Minako, and I collapsed against a tree because we now knew that no one was being attacked and the adrenaline was wearing off.

I turned to Ami and Minako and said, "Tomorrow I'm going to start working out again. That should not have winded me." They weakly nodded their heads in agreement and said "We'll come."

Our exchange caught Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki's attention. "Nee… Odango, daijobu?" Seiya asked me.

"Hai, hai… daijobu" I replied weakly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm fine, Seiya. Honestly." I replied.

When I looked back at Minako and Ami they looked a little pissed off. "People really need to learn not to scream unless they are in danger!" Screamed Minako at the sky.

"You know that they will never learn don't you?" asked Ami. "Of course I do but I can wish they would." Replied Minako.

"If you thought there was danger, why were you running towards it?" Taiki asked coldly. I could tell that Taiki was not really angry, he was simply worried about us getting hurt.

None of us had an answer that would satisfy him so we said nothing. That was a mistake because it only upset Taiki.

"You could have been hurt if there really was danger. What were you thinking!?" He again asked.

This time Taiki was angry and more than a little worried. I couldn't tell if he was just worried for us or worried about our sanity.

The girls and I looked at each other sadly and weakly smiled, thinking about when we each first became a scout and let go of any notion of running to safety and away from the bad guys.

The guys apparently saw our exchange and it bothered them. "What's wrong?" Seiya asked us worriedly.

"Nothing. Just remembering all the times we have had to run into danger for one reason or another." We replied in unison. "Why would you have to run into danger?" Yaten asked.

"It's better if we don't say." Ami replied. "There is nothing that can be done about it anyway."

The guys looked like they were about to say something but before they could, we all heard people start screaming.

* * *

It was easy to tell the difference between what we had heard earlier from the Three Light's fans and what we were hearing then. You could hear the panic and fear in their screams.

Before the guys could stop us we had already started running towards the screams.

What we didn't know at the time was that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had followed us or that they were the Sailor Starlights and had transformed.

They had run after us once their transformations were complete.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

"Idiots!" yelled Yaten. "Why did they have to go running towards it?"

"At least they left so we could transform." Taiki said.

"I know that! But what if something happens to them because they were able to get ahead of us!? Huh, Taiki!?" again yelled Yaten.

"Then we deal with it as best we can." Said Seiya, as they all sped up.

When they got there they found the girls distracting the Phage while civilians were trying to escape.

* * *

*Usagi's POV*

"Damn it! With all the people here we can't transform!" Minako whisper-yelled to us. "I know but hopefully the Starlights will get here soon." I replied.

The conversation unfortunately distracted us, allowing the Phage to get a few attacks to hit us each in one of our legs.

"Damn it!" Each of us cursed while trying to tend to our wounds and get up so we could avoid another attack.

Before we could do anything though, Sailor Aluminum Seiren decided that she wasn't going to allow the three of us to stop her any longer, so she was going to steal our star seeds and make us attack the civilians we were trying to protect.

"Give me your star seeds." Aluminum Seiren yelled, while sending the balls of light towards us while we were still down.

Ami and Minako got in front of me to try and protect me from them for as long as they could. Just as the balls of light were about to hit us, the Starlights got in front of us.

The lights were only a few inches from us when our powers went out of whack. A light encompassed all of us and proceeded to transport all of us away from the festival and Earth.

* * *

We found ourselves in the air above my home… the Moon, a place I thought I might never be near again. I could see the planet I had gotten used to calling home looming above us in the night sky.

The Starlights positioned themselves under each of us so that they would take the brunt of our landing on the Moon's surface.

I was able to see that Ami and Minako were unconscious, probably from the amount of power each had used to help transport us away from the Phage.

I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness and prayed that everything would end up okay in the end.

Before I could completely lose consciousness I saw Star Healer and Star Maker hit the surface.

The impact with the surface caused them to lose their transformation and become Yaten and Taiki.

I didn't have any time to think about what that meant for all of us because Star Fighter and I hit the surface ourselves and I was forced to lose the battle I had been fighting against the dark wave of unconsciousness.


End file.
